1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to an apparatus and method for providing mini Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information in a digital broadcast receiver. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for providing a plurality of mini EPG information step by step.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcast services have been developed to allow viewers to freely select and watch broadcast content supporting high-quality video and audio, any time they want.
Digital broadcast systems supporting these digital broadcast services provide not only a variety of broadcast content but also EPG information including information about the broadcast content.
The EPG information is provided to digital broadcast receivers by a digital broadcast server. The EPG information may be updated by the change in the broadcast content provided by the digital broadcast server. The digital broadcast receiver stores EPG information provided from the digital broadcast server, and upon request of a viewer, processes the EPG information and displays its associated EPG screen.
The EPG information displayed by the digital broadcast receiver may include information about the broadcast content the receiver is presently receiving, and/or with the broadcast content selected by a viewer.
A viewer watching digital broadcasts using the digital broadcast receiver can search a variety of broadcast content and select the broadcast content he or she desires to receive, on an EPG screen displayed by the digital broadcast receiver.
Therefore, the digital broadcast receiver has long been required to make an EPG screen on which the viewer not only can quickly and easily search the desired broadcast content but also can easily select the searched broadcast content.